


The Ridiculous Outcome of Bringing Home a Friend

by Bluefeather994



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Cats, LOTS of Randomness, M/M, Yaoi, im not good at these, judal growing cat ears and a tail, kitchen fires, some type of cat feddish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefeather994/pseuds/Bluefeather994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kougyoku brings Alibaba over and all hell breaks loose,including the growth of new friendships or possible romances?and miscellaneous kitchen fires(made by kougyoku trying to cook)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kouen's Bordom

**Author's Note:**

> hello, im not sure how this is going to turn out since i absolutly hate typing (literally after 2 sentences i usually give up)and make a lot of mistakes im going to try my best at this and see where this takes me well...Enjoy. oh yeah the chapters may be kinda short but there will be quite a few of them .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry that most of my chapters will be pretty short because i suffer a terrible case of lazyness so yeah enjoy

      "This is extremely boring' Kouen complained watching the clouds outside his window.  
"These days the only entertainment i can find is when judal runs away to sinbads place for sex but is kicked out in a matter of seconds by jafar might i add also it's also fun watching kings get blackmailed especially when judals blackmailing them" kouen thought mindlessly to himself while getting up out of his chair and started walking  towards the courtyard. In a matter of seconds he spotted koumei who looked like he just killed someone (which seemed very convincing since he had some type of red dye on his robes but who would ask about that anyway).

"Hello" koumei quietly spoke while presenting his sire with a polite bow.

"Are you looking for someone?" koumei uttered his eyes nervously darting side to side.

"No","why do you ask" kouen questioned staring at his brother with eyes that could pierce the gentle pigeon loving prince in a matter of minutes.  
"Oh uh i don't know it's just almost everyone is out of the palace right now for various reasons i hear, and they forgot to tell you that they are very sorry for not reporting to you but they were busy doing god knows what" koumei reported looking away from his brothers stare of death

. . .Meanwhile. . . kouha was playing with aladdin and flirting with girls, all of the girls had a "girls night out"with mor-san and no one knows what the hell everybody else is doing, speaking of which no-one has had any signs of contact with hakuryuu lately maybe he died or something or finally got laid but thats impossible so he must be dead

... Another Meanwhile... " Hey stupid king" judal judal taunted as he approached crawling through the king's window.

However his trip ended short as jafar ties the dark magi up and tossed him out of the barrier and into the ocean. "Now sinbad keep working" jafar almost yelled obviously annoyed by the fact sinbad has been avoiding all of his work to go flirt with girls or to elope with the dumb black haired magi.

 "i don't wanna"sinbad pouted like a child.

"shut the hell up and get back to work before i lock you in here without food or water until you finish(has happened multiple times actually), this was due a week ago the towns gonna suffer if you don't do it" jafar preached touching his forehead in disappointment. 

"ok ok fine just don't lock me up again" sinbad sobbed

...Back to the Kou Empire... " WHAAATTHEHELLISTHIS"koumei shrieked  slowly backing away terrified of the thing in front of him.

'What type of lifeform is tha-that ' koumei stammered ,pointing his trembling arm at the blob in front of him. Within seconds kouen came over to discover what the hell was going on in the courtyard.

"oh judal has returned, by the looks of it he was thrown through a barrier and pushed into a terrible storm and somehow landed in our courtyard purely out of his luck" kouen spoke kinda sad that nothing new and interesting happened.

"Are you telepathic or something" koumei stutterd.

"No of course not what would make you say that" kouen replied with one of the possibly straightest poker faces in the world. Suddenly the blob started to stir as he cried out sinbads name. oddly there was something different about their pathetic magi (despite him being one of the oddest creatures kouen had ever come across).

"what the hell are you wearing judal?" koumei inquired while staring at the magi.

"im not wearing anything strange except the clothes on my back" judal stated grabbing a mirror out of thin air.

"oh shit" kouen and judal gulped. "OMGYOURAKITTYCAT" koumei beamed. koumei was a strange creature he adored pigeons with a strong passion the only other animal he admired was the... cat (he loved pigeons over all, damn he probably even worshipped some type of pigeon god). Judal was scared and confuzzled on why he had cat ears and a tail but he would ponder about that later because he and kouen were busy getting ready to bolt. No one wants to be near koumei when he gets like this not even his older brother who was a hell lot stronger. judal put his hands together in a praying position "please don't make this my last day i'm too young to die".

 Kouen decided it would be best if he went into hiding and watched how this would play out silently watching and following them from a distance (which was way out of his character but he was really bored so whatever). After about an hour threw the power of blackmail the blackmailer was blackmailed and judal was forced to  dress up in a maid costume and was demanded to act like a cat. "IM NOT YOUR DAMNED PET " judal roared while punching the lazy red-headed freak in the stomach and made his grand escape. While this was all happening kouen clapped very slowly and happily might i add and was fairly entertained for the moment.

i don't think we'll be seeing him for a while kouen thought to himself. "um...sire" a small messenger waved trying to draw kouen's attention. Kouen did what he was asked and walked toward the messenger.  
" Oh thank you the man politely bowed , i have been ordered to ask you if kouha may borrow koumei for a bit" the messenger nervously asked. 

"please take him" kouen said staring over towards his brother. "? ok...then" the man said slowly while approaching his brother.


	2. Kougyoku's Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kougyoku announces that she is going to bring home a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and im sorry to all you grammar nazi's if my grammar is bad, my spelling is sometimes also bad, at least im trying. I haven't really had any chances to update this because of all of these animes i am drowning in. I'm also terribly sorry that i didn't update faster because for some reason my draft didn't save and i had to rewrite everything which was very annoying.

                                                        ~2 Days Later~       Kouen decided to take a trip to Balbad to see how things are going (i'm not going to describe the voyage because it'd be long and boring)

Kouen stepped of his ship and firmly placed his foot on the ground so he wouldn't lose his balance and faceplant himself into the ground like a unsightly seasick peasant (since its happened before he makes sure to be very careful, thankfully no one was there to see his epic fall.) He scanned the area for something that would catch his eye since everything seemed to be going well in this country since it had become more stable in the Kou Empires rule. However that didn't interest him in the slightest, actually it was quite opposite. The very idea bored him to death. Kouen decided to walk around this massive country for about an hour with two servants who were secretly trailing him like old stalkers or ex-girlfriends but they did a really poor job at following him unlike the crazy stalker girlfriends. At that moment Kouen considered hiring stalkers for his protection but he quickly waved that thought off since that bring more problems than needed. In midst of this pointless thought he noticed a golden-haired boy with a red rope around his neck and a young girl with hot pink hair (obviously Fanalis) with no noticable features. They both appeared to be dancing with very upbeat music but the golden-haired one seemed to be failing epicly while the Fanalis girl was dancing Perfectly as a small blue-haired boy clapped to the tune in thee corner... surrounded by girls. After watching for a bit he left and headed back for his ship to leave and head back to the palace. In the end koumei found out that Kouen had secretly and  unintentionally made 3 people depressed and many others think about suicide while his servants lost sight of their Lord. Koumei made a new rule that Kouen would need someone from his family to accompany him places except for Kouha, since Kouha was crazy enough for 3 people he decided it'd be good to save a town from two crazy lunatics.

" Dont worry this is for the best" Koumei stated staring at his brother thinking of all the things that could go wrong.

Kouen shrugged "at least then my trips won't be so boring" he silently thought to himself. Just as Kouen was about to take that first step to freedom or in other words the hallway, he heard someone yelling OONNIII-CHHHAAAN at the top of his or her lungs. He couldn't identify who it was since all he could hear was the ringing of this ears.

Now hoping he hasn't suffered any major ear damage he replied "What?" at a louder voice than normal since he didn't quite get his beloved hearing back.

It took him a moment to notice but he finally solved who the culprit to his ears death was, "Kougyoku" he mumbled under his breath. "May i bring over a friend plz" Kougyoku beamed eyeing her brother with the unignorable puppy dog eyes.

" Fine, as long as you be quieter and spare everyones hearing" he sighed not knowing whether or not he did the right thing.

" yay" she whispered being very cautious of her voice level. He was going to tell her that she could speak normally but she was gone before he could even utter the first word. "Well, at least its quiet now" Kouen muttered.

With a sigh he started to walk to his library while pondering what he should read. Sadly he has read almost all the books there and usually has to pick a random book off the shelf however sometimes his brother and sisters books get mixed up into his shelves which is quite annoying. Kouen noticed that it had become quite late so without even batting an eye he grabbed a book and started to head back to his room. Before he reached his room he began to overhear a conversation between Kouha and one of his sisters (most likely kougyoku).  
"What do you think kouha" kougyoku questioned her pink haired brother.

"Hmmm... i've never really met him before but i've meet aladdin so he's bound to be entertaining, speaking of which most of us has met aladdin and i would invite him but i don't have the slightest clue where that blue haired kid is, he is always gone when i get to the town he was in" kouha responded while crossing his arms.

"i see" kougyoku stated with a hint of disappointment. Drowsily she yawned and quietly said goodbye as she reached for the doorknob. Kouen was still in hearing range of kouha's room before he decided he should forget his siblings conversation and keep going to his room which was a short distance away. He finally entered his spacious room and sat on the couch peering over at the book he just laid on his coffee table and began to wonder about this 'friend' kougyoku was going to bring home. Usually most of the people his sisters had brought home either fawned over most of he and his brothers good looks (i mean who wouldn't they're all pretty hot or cute) or they were just plain hostile. Once he was almost bitten by a fangirl he shivered at the thought, although he learned a very important lesson "never trust a fangirl" because they have been deemed dangerous and 60% of the time very hostile and they are all weird and strangely complicated for him to figure out. He could always ask one of his many relative however his pride would never let him do anything of the sort. Moments later he walked towards his closet to get changed into some garments that he could sleep in and simply decided to sleep since he couldn't focus on anything useful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone read the new magi chapter lately because it kinda saddens me, i'm going to try an attempt to vaguely explain why. ( just incase if anyone hasn't read/ caught up with the new chapters). I wish kouen cared more about what happened to alibaba, when he left to fight hakuryuu Kouen seemed to sorta care but now that hes a vegetable he doesn't seem to care...at all but at least koumei was in the chapter. *silent yay in the distance* Till next time See Ya!


	3. Kouens Curiosity

Kougyoku barged into Kouen's large room yelling "ONNIII-SAMAA" at the top of her small girly lungs while throwing arms up in the air without a single care in the world, ruining Kouen's content morning.

"Nee nee, can i bring my friend over tomorrow, if it's not too much trouble that is" she spoke with her head down grinning at the floor for reasons Kouen couldn't fathom.

"i don't see why not" the eldest prince replied trying not to veer away from his new book or show any signs of curiosity on the subject. He stood up to avoid what may happen next since he has a faint idea of what she might try to do next. Kougyoku squealed trying to hug her dear onii-sama but she was too short and ended up awkwardly hugging his legs. so she quickly dashed away from his room with a huge blush on her petite face.

kouen sat back down again on his bed pondering about how strange it was that THE kougyoku actually found a friend that didn't run away from the measly sight of her. she was quite known for making people feel very uncomfortable and plus she was usually too busy with her daily tasks to talk with many people. kouen suspected it might have something to do with the time when she went to sinbad's pathetic little country but... he shrugged the thought and quickly got up to avoid any more pointless thoughts on the topic. He headed to the lower floors of the castle to find something to occupy his little time instead... he found....judal..his mighty magi...cowering in fear...on the floor... from koumei....koumei....the peace loving pigeon maniac...actually installed fear in someone... well good for him kouen thought. on a closer look he noticed koumei had a vicious tint in his eyes as well as a evil aura surrounding him. He also observed that the young magi still has those kawa- disturbing yeah.. disturbing ears and tail still. judar also has a level three barrier to prevent koumei from approaching him.

This was very unusual kouen thought slowly backing away with his classic poker face. Almost everyone (but kouha) knew to leave koumei alone when he got like this. kouha on the other hand saw it has an opportunity to play with him. Kouen silently walked away without the slightest remorse for the young magi and made his way out the back door to go the the library once again because he had nothing else s better to do than work... he was a prince he could do it later, yeah later... when he reached and searched the library thoroughly he noticed there was nothing that piped his interest to he decided to head to his beloved bookstore. sadly he never usually gets to go the the bookstore because of major budget cuts since someone bought a pigeon farm behind his back and that he himself cant hold back in buying any sort of information so koumei had to place a precedent on a certain amount of money that he was allowed to spend in a month.

He walked in the store with a giddy attitude but of course he kept his silent but deadly pokerface. when he took a few steps in he noticed a new aisle with books hidden in bags or wrapped up finely in newspaper all with some sort of label with a short description and genre but no title. he decided to randomly grab a book with a description he had not recognized. He paid the worker and headed to the palace with a small stack of books, it was nearly 3:35 that meant he had 7 hours till he actually had to do anything. when he got to the palace he spotted kougyoku making some sort of speech in the courtyard with most of the family and staff . "what's this" kouen questioned tilting his head a little trying to get a grasp of the situation. He sat in his chair and looked around skimming the crowed.

Kouha looked over and grunted "she's giving us a lecture about things we can and cannot do when her friend comes over" the pink haired boy yawned tipping his chair back a little. unfortunately kougyoku noticed and hit him with a mop causing him to lose his balance and resulted in him face diving backwards into the person sitting behind him with was koumei. Koumei could has caught his chair but being koumei he decided to do nothing and deemed it too much efforted and faced his so called divine punishment for threatening a poor little magi. it took a couple minutes to untangle the two brothers since koumei refused to move and kouha was trapped under the older brother slowly dying to death. 

After that little disruption was solved kougyoku went back to her nagging. "Koumei' she chimed 

"stay away from judar, don't look or touch him no matter how cute he is, actually try not to leave your room while your at it"

"wha-""MOVING ON' kougyoku practically yelled cutting off koumei

"Hakuryuu, no watching any sad depressing shit and snapping at anyone like a girl on her period, come on man you act more like a girl than me sometimes" kougyoku taunted.

"He-""HOLD BACK YOUR TEARS YOU LITTLE BETRAYER OF THIS COUNTRY" kougyoku yelled

Kouha looked up for a minute "has she always been like this?" Kouen looked at his new evil overlord sister while furrowing his eyebrows trying to decide how he should ignore her in this matter. Maybe he would look at a book or simply copy what Kouha was doing but why would anyone copy kouha that would be stupid. while kougyoku kept accusing people Kouen zoned her out since that was the easiest thing to do apparently it was the right thing to do since everyone else was doing it too. After a long half hour of nagging she reached the near end of her lengthy speech. 

" Now kouen try not to ruin my poor baby's life, i know he's the perfect target for your black death evil ruin everybodys life notebook of fame since he's broke and most likely forever alone" she said like her life depended on it.

"when have i ever ruined anyones life, wait how have you seen my despair note i've kept it well hidden for many years."

"google my friend google" she waved 

"what the hell is this google" kouha yelled obviously confused on this mythical google that has yet been created.

"you'll know eventually when someone actually creates it' kougyoku smiled

"but-DON'T SWEAT THE SMALL STUFF KID kougyoku interrupted one of her brothers once again.

Now that everyone has forgotten about the despair note he questioned "can we leave now it's nearly 3am and you said your friend was coming around at 1:00 or something like that? and shouldn't you be in bed by now there is only like 10 people actually still in this room for your information.

OMGYOU'RESORIGHTI'VEGOTTOGOBYEONII-SAMA She squealed uttering all that information in one breath. well at least he can go to his room now he said to himself rubbing his tired eyes. he was within the final stretch to his room when he heard two noisy fools chatting amongst themselves more or less the whole floor.

"kougyoku is going a little too far" kouha pouted

"i mean she's trying to make all of us seem civil, WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN" kouha pouted curling up on Koumei's lap. kouen kept walking since it was not a very important nor interesting topic he'd like to learn more about so we left without a word, kinda like a stalker but a lot less creepy. 

"I have a bad feeling about tomorrow Kouen spoke quietly to himself" he sighed and flopped into bed not bothering to get changed and drifted into a long dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry to all you people who actually read this story i know i have not updated in forever so im really sorry and i made this chapter a tinsy bit longer so i hope you enjoyed it. The magi chapters are getting really good if you are not caught up on the chapters i suggest you do they are just amazing and make you want to kill sinbad anywho i said dying to death or something like that whacha gonna do about it


End file.
